


Showers

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash_100, ended up very smutty and pretty AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

Bea had been washing her hair when she first realised she was being watched, this had happened before and she almost smiled. She continued to wash her hair, waiting, would the other woman be brave enough to approach this time? Then she heard the distinct click of a door lock and someone rattling the door, she couldn't hear what they were saying but, whoever was watching, they were stuck. She had flicked her hair back out of her eyes, aware it was becoming dull again. She would re-dye it later. Her eyes narrowing a little as someone finally approached. 

The curtain of the stall rattled back and she turned, eyes locking instantly on her. The Governor. Joan. Her smirk became a little more obvious now and Bea shivered a little despite herself, Joan's hand came up, threading through her hair and pulling her closer. She had stilled instantly as Joan's lips met her own, stumbling back under the shower even as she was pushed backwards, without thinking she had moved to push the woman's jacket free, fingers fumbling through buttons and zips, leaving the woman as bare as she herself was, her eyes closing momentarily as she felt the familiar tug on her hair. She had moved, turned them, unwilling to be the submissive one here, pushing back, her hand tangling in Joan's hair now, pulling it loose. The two would stay locked in the showers for nearly an hour, the time passing as finally, finally, they had one another.


End file.
